Miyuki Twogami
Miyuki Twogami ist eigentlich Milluki Zoldyck. Nach seiner Krebserkrankung änderte er seinen Namen und sein Äußeres. Miyuki ist der Name eines Baseballspielers und den Namen Twogami hat Milluki aus einem Onlinegame namens Superdangaronpa 2. Charakter Als Milluki Zoldyck war Miyuki noch sehr aufbrausend, egoistisch und gemein. Doch als die Nadel in seiner Stirn entfernt wurde und er durch Anni zu einer Therapeutin, die ihm das Meditieren lehrte kam, wandelte sich sein Charakter. Anni zeigte ihm all die schönen Dinge in der Außenwelt. Sie nahm ihn mit ins Kino, auf Partys, Konzerte, Veranstaltungen, reisen in verschiedene Länder usw. All das änderte ihn und seine Denkweise über das Leben und seine Umwelt. Dank der Meditation wurde er ruhiger und gelassener. Schon fast zu gelassen. Denn oft wirkt er gelangweilt. Doch auch weil ihm stets bewusst war, dass das Leben zu kurz war um es sein Leben lang vor dem Computer zu verbringen, änderte er sein Lebensstil. Er hat zwar seine Ernährung abwechslungsreicher gestaltet, doch allerdings auch nicht so gesund. Denn er sündigt gerne und oft mal auch gerne zu viel. Auch da sagt er sich, dass das Leben zu kurz ist und er alles so richtig genießen möchte. Zwar hat er durch die Chemotherapie zwanzig Kilogramm verloren und er will sein neues Gewicht auch halten, doch gibt es zu viele Leckereien und er möchte auch auf Pizzen, Burger, Eis, Süßkram usw. nicht verzichten. Allerdings achtet Anni schon darauf, dass Miyuki nicht zu oft sündigt und zumindest sein aktuelles Gewicht hält. Lebenswandel 2002 wurde durch Zufall ein bösartiger Hirntumor bei Milluki entdeckt, welcher zum größten Teil operativ entfernt werden konnte. Der Rest musste mit einer Chemotherapie behandelt werden. Bei der OP wurde eine Nadel in seiner Stirn entdeckt, die von seinem älteren Bruder Illumi stammte und wurde während der Hirn-OP mit entfernt. Während der Chemotherapie überdachte Milluki sein ganzes Leben. Ihm wurde klar, dass er sein bisheriges Leben in einem Gefängnis verbracht hatte. Er hatte sich quasi selbst eingesperrt, sein ganzes Leben nur vor dem Computer in seinem Zimmer verbracht, dazu sich auch nur ungesund ernährt. Er beschloss sein Leben zu ändern. Als erstes musste er von dem Anwesen der Zoldycks weg. Tattoos Seine erste Handlung, die er sich vornahm, war sein erstes Tattoo, dass er sich gleich nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus stechen ließ. Es war eine Anime-Figur aus seinem Lieblingsanime. Im Laufe der Jahre folgten weiterer Tattoos. Inzwischen ist sein Körper überseht mit Tattoos – wahre Kunstwerke, sehr teure Tattoos. Die einzigen freien Stellen an seinem Körper sind sein Gesicht, sein Hals, seine Hände, seine Genitalien und seine Füße. Bei seinen Füßen überlegt er noch, ob er sie sich auch noch tätowieren lassen soll. Ansonsten, sind Gesicht und Hände tabu. Sein kompletter linker Arm z.B. ist mit einem riesigen Galaxie-Tattoo gestochen, auf der rechten Schulter ist das Gischt seiner Tochter, auf der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms steht in japanischen Schriftzeichen der Name seiner Tochter, auf der Außenseite seines kompletten rechten Armes sind zwei chinesische Drachen, die sich umschlingen. Sein linkes Bein trägt ein riesiges Biomechanic-Tattoo. Sogar Homer Simpson ist auf seinem Rücken zu sehen. Auf der linken Rückenhälfte zieren Comic, Cartoon- und Mangafiguren seinen Körper. Auf der linken Brust hat er sich einen V-8-Motor, welches aussieht als hätte man ihm die Brust aufgerissen um auf den Motor sehen zu können, tätowieren lassen. Es zieren noch viele weiter Tattoos seinen Körper. Nach seiner Entlassung plante er sein neues Leben. Als nächstes verkaufte er den größten Teil seiner Mangafigurensammlung und seine PCs. Von dieser Aktion bekamen seine Eltern erst mit, als Milluki in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion das Anwesen der Zoldycks heimlich für immer verließ. Er trennte sich von seinem alten Kleidungsstil und deckte sich neu ein. Sein neuer Stil hält sich in dunklen Farben, meist schwarz. Er trägt links und rechts jeweils einen 15 mm großen Fleshtunnel in den Ohren. Freunde Während er sich von seinem Hab und Gut so nach und nach trennte, bewarb er sich an verschiedenen Universitäten. Er landete auf der selben, auf die auch Todo und Leorio gingen. Aus Milluki Zoldyck wurde nun Miyuki Twogami. Im Gegensatz zu Todo, welcher mit seinem damaligen Bandkollegen in einer WG wohnte, lebte Miyuki in einem Studentenwohnheim. Durch die Freundschaft zwischen seiner Freundin Anni und Akuri lernte er Todo kennen mit dem er sich von Anfang an sehr gut verstand. Denn Todo kannte Miyuki altes Ich nicht. Mit Todo verstand er sich so gut, weil dieser immer seine Meinung direkt aussprach und immer sagt, was er denkt. Genau das mag Miyuki so an Todo. Auch in der Freizeit muss er Todo oft bei Problemen mit dem PC helfen. Er erkennt Todo sofort an Todos Flüchen, die nicht ganz jugendfrei sind, am Telefon. Denn das ist das erste was Miyuki von Todo am Telefon zu hören bekommt, wenn Todo mal wieder Probleme mit seinem PC oder auch mal mit seinem Fernseher hat. Allerdings nervt es Miyuki, dass er sofort springen muss wenn Todo ruft. Seine ruppige Art in seiner Wut stört Miyuki nicht so. Das amüsiert ihn eher mitzuerleben wie Todo tobt, wenn mal etwas nicht so klappt wie es Todo sich vorgestellt hat. Anni Während der Chemotherapie lernte er seine jetzige Frau Anni kennen, mit der er eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Matti hat. Anni ist Krankenschwester auf der onkologischen Station in dem Krankenhaus, in dem auch Milluki war. 2006 heiratete er Anni, die inzwischen schwanger war und 2007 wurde er Vater einer Tochter, welche sie Matti tauften. Anni ist eine zierliche Frau mit braunem krausem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Seine Tochter Matti hat die schwarzen Haare von ihrem Vater und die eisblauen Augen von ihrer Mutter. Matti ist ein zierliches, blasses Mädchen die etwas düster wirkt – genauso wie ihr Vater. Miyuki hat auch eine etwas düstere Ausstrahlung, wodurch Todo großen Respekt vor Miyuki hat. Später lernt Miyuki auch Dudley kenne. Mit Todo und Dudley spielt er oft gerne Onlinespiel und Joystation – meist Shootergames und Autorennen. Mit den beiden geht er auch oft auf Konzerte. Denn diese Entdeckung in seinem neuem Leben, die er mit Anni machte, ist seine zweit liebste Beschäftigung – auf Rockkonzerte gehen. Seine Lieblingsbands sind CoRn (KoRn), Slibcnot (Slipknot) und BIOHAZARD (Rammstein). Seine Tochter ist, seit sie 7 Jahre alt war, in einem Fußballverein und spielt leidenschaftlich gerne Fußball. Von wem sie das hat, weiß keiner. Er hat noch zwei Möpse (Hunde) namens Ben und Jerry. Berufliches Während der Uni arbeitete Miyuki tagsüber zwei Tage in der Woche als IT-Dozent an einer Highschool und abends in einem Internetcafé als Administrator. Nach der Uni stellte er sich, natürlich mit seiner falschen Identität, bei der Bundespolizei bzw. FBI als IT-Experte vor um dort als IT-Ermittler gegen Hacker zu ermitteln und bekam prompt die Stelle. Wenn er wollte, könnte er seine gesamte Familie ans FBI ausliefern. Doch tut er dies nicht. Denn seinem jüngerem Bruder Killua hat er es zu verdanken, dass er sein neues Leben aufbauen konnte. Niemand aus seinem altem Leben, bis auf Killua kennt seine neue Identität. Niemand weiß wo er sich aufhält. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:OC Kategorie:Hunter X Hunter Kategorie:Fanfiktion Kategorie:Inhalt